fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi’s Mansion 3: Portrait Panic
|image = ( Current Artwork ) |developer = YeeMeYee Studios |publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo Wii U / Nintendo NX |genre = Action / Adventure |Predecessor = Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon |released = 2016 - TBA |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Wii U disc }} By reading this, you are now aware that the following text may or can contains spoilers from the actual published games by Nintendo; Luigi’s Mansion and Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon. If you do not wish to come across any spoilers, I would advice you to stop reading immediately. The following text also contains (fan-made) plot information from ' . Thereby I must remind you that everything that you’re going to read below, is completely made up and uses real published characters from the Mario Universe copyrighted by Nintendo. The characters are adopted with own interpretations of personality and are used with the acknowledgment that Nintendo may or might be able to remove this content from this website. Furthermore, Enjoy!'' '' '' (Current Title) is an upcoming game/project by '''YeeMeYee Studios, currently stated to be published for the Nintendo Wii U (Or for the Nintendo NX in the future). Just like its two predecessors (Luigi’s Mansion / Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon), the game takes place in several haunted mansions/areas where Luigi is supposed to catch ghosts and/or boo’s, finish levels and solve certain missions in a puzzle-oriented way to reach its goal. '' To help Luigi on his quest through all the ghostly residences, an old scientist named Elvin Gadd (or E. Gadd for short) has equipped him with a newly invented vacuum cleaner called the “Poltergust 7500“ (with an invisible plastic bin, to be able to see what’s inside the vacuum cleaner), used for capturing ghosts, and a “Ternary Scream"(name might change), a portable device (based on the Nintendo 3DS) used for communicating with the professor. He also uses the BoohPad as a map and to examine ghosts-filled areas. In the previous two Luigi's Mansion games, it was Mario who went missing, and it was up to Luigi to find him. Sadly, King Boo has found a way out of E. Gadd's laboratory in his absence (after being captured and probably being put inside a Boo Canister by Luigi in LM: Dark Moon) and takes revenge on him by kidnapping the professor into a painting with the help of his nephew; Red Eyed Boo. King Boo's unknown new illusionary magic created an alternate world together with his nephews powers, where he keeps E. Gadd and his Toad assistant in captivity in the so called; Painted Veil. King Boo is now able to outsmart Luigi on many levels by using the professor's knowledge about ghosts and other paranormal activities, against his will. Throughout the game, Luigi and the others find that Red Eyed Boo is fully responsible for E. Gadd's disappearance but later in the game it becomes clear that King Boo was behind this all along. Now Luigi is supposed to rescue Professor E. Gadd from King Boo's hands, instead of rescuing his brother Mario (who may now sometimes accompany him on his journey to save the professor). Thus, making it a two-player game, with the possibility for two players to help each other out. That contradicts with the other two games, which are both build upon the ordinary and globally well known one-player story-mode. It is up to the player(s) to solve the mysteries of the upcoming new exiting mansions and save the professor. Story TBA Gameplay TBA Characters All the pictures are linked to their concerning characters. If the picture leads to nothing, or the link doesn't work, the character page has not yet been made. Playable Supporting Species Enemies The Boos The Ghosts Other TBA Items and Treasures TBA Locations TBA Scripted main story TBA Gallery Luigi’s Mansion 3 Portrait Panic - Box Art Wii U.png|Current Wii U Box Art Luigi's Mansion 3 Portrait Panic - Cover Art.png|Current Cover Art Luigi's Mansion 3 - 3D Logo.png|Current Official Logo YeeMeYee's Portrait.png|YeeMeYee's Portrait Cameo Fan Gallery Luigi's Mansion 3 - 3D Logo.png|Add your fan art here! Soundtrack Hey guys, YeeMeYee here. I'm going to compose some music for as well. I will link my Youtube account here on this page right after I've uploaded my first soundtrack of the game. What I'm going to use? → Logic Pro X! I hope you guys are just as exited as I am. Enjoy the current content! (24 Aug 2016) Staff Roll * Ziegs the man → Name Ternary Scream for Luigi's new communication device developed by Professor E. Gadd. Made possible by Category:YeeMeYee Studios Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games